7th Year at Hogwarts
by Juuu Radcliffe
Summary: well...you can see...Harry's starting his 7th year at Hogwarts...and he meets a new student...who is it? find out by reading!
1. Juliet Sparks

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, although I love that woman…**

**Chapter 1: Juliet Sparks**

Harry and Ron were in their way to King's Kross with the rest of the Weasleys.

They passed through platform nine and three quarters and got in the train.

Being now Head Boy and Girl, Ron and Hermione had to leave Harry alone.

He thought about Ginny, but then he remembered she was dating Dean again. Luna and Neville would probably be snogging (yeah, they were dating since that summer), so Harry found an empty compartment and placed his trunk.

Some minutes later he heard the compartment's door open. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes appeared.

"Hum…I'm sorry but all the other compartments are full. Can I…" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" Harry answered.

"Thank you" she said. Harry smiled. "By the way, I'm Juliet. Juliet Sparks".

"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry knew she was going to get exited about who he was.

But she didn't. All she said was "Nice to meet you!"

The fact that she didn't recognize him was good. Harry felt like a normal person, not the "Boy Who Lived".

Then, Juliet opened a book and started studying.

Harry stared at her for 5 minutes and then asked her:

"I'm sorry…Juliet? Err, I noticed that you started to study. But why? I mean, the term hasn't even started!"

"Oh…hum…it's a long story." She said. "But if you're not busy…I can tell you".

"Do I look like I'm busy to you?" Harry asked with a smile. She smiled too and started telling her story.

"I'm fifteen years old, and I am a Muggleborn" Harry smiled. She was going to be Malfoy's _best friend_ (if you know what I mean). "Well, I received a Hogwarts letter when I was at Hogwarts, but then I had an accident and I was in comma till the end of the last term. But professor…I think…McGonagall? Well, she said I could start fifth year in Hogwarts if I would study hard this summer. And that's what I did. I know everything about the other four years."

"Well, then why are you still studying?" Harry asked.

"I'm not _really_ studying. I'm learning about the wizarding world." Juliet said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know all those things about potions and everything, but I don't know anything about the Wizarding World. Well, this huge guy took me to Diagon Alley so I could learn everything about galleons and stuff. But that's all."

So that was why she didn't know who Harry was.

"Well, maybe I could help you. Even though I'm not a Muggle Born, well I'm half-blood, but I only knew I was a wizard at the age of 11." Harry told Juliet.

"But why did your parents hide such a wonderful thing from you?" Juliet asked.

Harry thought that was a bad question. But she didn't know.

"My parents died when I was one year old".

"Oh, Harry…I'm so sorry…" she started.

"Really, It's ok. You couldn't know" Harry said, trying to smile, so Juliet would be ok about what she had said.

"Well, then how was it when you read your letter?" Juliet asked.

"I didn't" Harry answered.

"Then how did you know?"

And Harry explained her about the Vernons and Hagrid (the huge guy) telling him he was a wizard.

"…and then he explained me how come everybody knew me" Harry finished.

"Does everybody know you?" Juliet asked, confused.

Harry realised he had talk too much. But she would find out, sooner or later about Voldemort, and so he told her about he being "The Boy Who Lived".

"And…is that Voldemort alive?" Juliet asked. It was wonderful that she had no problem with saying his name.

"Yep. Now he has a body and everything."

Before the two of them realised, the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

They had to say goodbye to each other, because Juliet had to be selected.

Harry went with Ron and Hermione to Hogwarts, without mentioning Juliet, because they wouldn't shut up. Both of them were arguing about some Head Boy and Girl rule. Harry didn't mind.

When they reached the common room, the selection started.

Different first years were selected to different houses. And then, the last one was Juliet. Dumbledore explained what she was doing there bla bla bla…

And finally , after one or two minutes, the sorting hat made his decision:

_a/n: If you want to know the rest…review! After some reviews, I'll post the second chapter. Cya guys and thanks for reading!_


	2. Mione, are you crazy?

**Chapter 2: "Mione, are you crazy?**

"GRYFFINDOR" (Yeah, like you guys didn't guess!)

The Gryffindors applauded. Juliet joined her house mates.

"And now, I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is…well, forbidden! And a list of What Not To Do In The Corridors is available in Mr. Filch's office. Well, now…let the feast begin!"

All the students started eating. After about two hours, Hermione and Ron started leading the first years to the common room. Juliet was going to follow them too, but Harry said he'd help her himself, otherwise he would be alone.

In their way to the Gryffindor tower, they found Nearly-Headless-Nick.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas!" Harry said.

"Hello, Harry! Had a nice summer?" the ghost asked.

"Yes. Great." Harry answered.

"Oh, is that the new student?"

"Yes, Sir Nicholas. Juliet, this is Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor official ghost"

"Oh, nice to meet you" she said. She was a little white, though. Maybe it was the first time she was seeing a ghost.

They said goodbye to Nearly-Headless-Nick and made their way to Gryffindor tower.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry introduced Juliet to his friends.

"Nice to meet you Juliet!" Hermione said. "You see, I'm a Muggleborn too!"

Both girls talked about that subject for a while. When everybody had gone to bed, Hermione and Ron left the common room for their night patrol.

Harry and Juliet started talking about the Wizarding World.

"…and then there's the Knight Bus…it's really fast." Harry told Juliet.

"How is it?" Juliet asked, curious. She, like Harry, wasn't sleepy at all.

"It's a little weird. I mean…it's cool, because you're so fast and the Muggles can't see you. But sometimes you feel like you're going to be sick." Harry explained.

"Harry? Juliet? What are you guys still doing in here?" Hermione asked, as she got in the common room with Ron.

"We're talking" Harry answered.

"At three o'clock in the morning? You should go to bed!" Hermione said.

"C'mon, Mione, it's the first night…" Ron tried to help.

"Still it is wrong! Harry's in seventh year, but Juliet is in 5th! And she's new!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Hermione. I…I better go to bed. Good night." Juliet went to the fifth year dormitory.

Harry tried to tell her to stay, but she wouldn't.

"Mione, are you crazy?" Harry asked his friend.

"What did I do?" the head girl asked. Ron laughed.

"What did you do? Hermione, Juliet's new, she doesn't know the rules. And what's the problem about staying here so late?" Harry said to Hermione, angry.

" Well, Harry, I don't want any troubles. You see when we were in the train, professor McGonagall told me we, head boys and girls, should help the new girl in her first weeks at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"You scared her! She'll think Hogwarts is horrible" Ron said.

"Ok…I'll talk to her tomorrow…" Hermione said. "Oh, here's a 7th year timetable. Tomorrow I'll give Juliet hers." And she gave Harry a timetable.

"Great. Snape at nine o'clock!" Harry said. After that, the three friends went to bed.

In the next morning, Harry woke up and made his way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Well, I see you're all here" Snape said "Open your books and start reading chapters one and two. I want an essay about Thesterals at the end of the class."

Even though nobody agreed with this essay, Harry heard the others open their books and he did the same.

_The Thesterals are a rare specie, walking to extinction. Nowadays, the only known herd lies in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's grounds. Only those who have witnessed a death can see them._

"_Don't tell_" Harry though, smiling. At least he knew something about that. Thanks to Hagrid. "_I wonder if Hagrid was supposed to teach this in fifth year_".

At the end of the class, everybody delivered their essays.

Harry tried to look for Juliet before Charms, but he couldn't find her.

"Good Morning, class!" said professor Flithwick. "Today we will practise some spells we studied last year. I hope you remember them all!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione got together in a table and started to work.

After the class, Harry waited for Hermione to go with him to lunch, so she would apologize.

"Hermione…don't forget about Juliet".

When they reached the Gryffindor table they found Juliet talking to everyone, making new friends.

The trio sited down in silence.

"Oh, Hi Harry! Ron! Hermione! How are you guys?" she sounded much happier than the previous night.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Err…Juliet?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to you. Last night I was too hard!"

"Oh…" Juliet said. "No problem. It's ok".

"Really, I am sorry. I mean…it's not like I did it on purpose. I'm a Head Girl, I had to follow the rules. You see, I'm not usually that hard, but professor McGonagall always expects me to be watching everybody and…" Hermione said really fast.

"Hermione?" Harry said. She stopped. "She got your point."

Hermione looked at Juliet. The fifteen year old brunette smiled. Harry felt good.


	3. Whatever

_"Really, I am sorry. I mean…it's not like I did it on purpose. I'm a Head Girl, I had to follow the rules. You see, I'm not usually that hard, but professor McGonagall always expects me to be watching everybody and…" Hermione said really fast._

_"Hermione?" Harry said. She stopped. "She got your point."_

_Hermione looked at Juliet. The fifteen year old brunette smiled. Harry felt good._

**Chapter 3 – "Whatever"**

"Oh, the food in Hogwarts is always delicious. I wonder who's the cooker" said Juliet during lunch.

"You wouldn't believe how they treat poor house-elves here! They have to cook, clean, wash, they have to do everything! And none of them is paid!" said Hermione.

"One of them is paid." Said Harry.

"One! Only one! There are so many elves in Hogwarts and only one of them is paid! Besides, he wins one galleon per year!" said Hermione.

"…month" corrected Harry.

"Whatever! It's not fair!" Hermione said.

"C'mon, Mione. Enough of that I-Have-To-Protect-The-House-Elves thing. Juliet doesn't even care about them!" said Ron.

"Well, I sort of do, Ron. I mean, poor creatures. Harry, don't you want to help them?" asked Juliet.

"I freed Dobby. I wouldn't mind to free all the house-elves in the world. The problem is, they don't want to be free." Harry explained.

"They don't? That's horrible. Freedom is one of the most important things in life. How can they be that way?"

"Well, I believe one day they'll want freedom. Dobby wanted…" said Hermione.

"Well, with Malfoy to serve, even Winky would!" said Ron laughing.

"Guys, I was thinking…maybe we could use the rest of lunch time to show Juliet the castle and the grounds" said Harry, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. Ron and I have a first day lunch patrol!" said Hermione.

Harry knew she was going to say this.

"Oh…it's ok. I'll show her myself!" he said with joy.

He and Juliet said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed to the grounds.

Harry showed her the black lake and told her about the second task in fourth year.

"Good friendship…" she said, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, Hermione's my best friend too, but I guess I got Ron 'cause Krum had already picked her" said Harry.

"Krum?" asked Juliet.

Harry smiled "He's a Bulgarian seeker"

"I remember that…the seeker is the one who catches the little golden ball, right?"

"Yes, the golden snitch" Harry smiled again.

The subject was chosen. Quidditch.

"Oh my gosh, Harry! I'm late. The afternoon classes started ten minutes ago!"

They both ran into the great hall. Juliet had potions, so Harry left her in the dungeons and headed to the Gryffindor tower. This 7th year free time was cool. But since Juliet wasn't with him, it became boring.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah. Why are you asking that?"

"Because you're looking at your watch for half an hour. Are you waiting for something?" the curly haired girl asked him, with a worried expression on her face.

"Hum…no. It's just that…this free time sucks" Harry answered.

"Well, then come with me to the Library. We better start studying Defence Against the Dark Arts" she said to Harry.

"Can't it be here, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Why? Waiting for someone?"

"Whatever. Let's go to the library. Ron, wanna come to?" Harry asked.

"Err…I'm going to meet someone…" Ron answered with a mysterious proud.

"Meeting someone? Yeah, right! Well, you should study Ronald! Before you notice, the final exams will come up and your dream to be an auror will be far far away!" Hermione yelled. Yes, she actually yelled.

"Chill out, Mione. It's the first day of classes! Besides, I already did that patrol with you. Gimme a break!" Ron said, laughing at Hermione's angry expression.

"Whatever!" she said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out of the portrait hole.

"Harry, Hermione! Oh…dating on the first day too?" asked Lavender Brown with her futile smile.

"No! We're just going to the library!" Hermione answered, still angry.

"Oh" Lavender blushed "Ok…So, have you seen Ron?"

"I don't care about Ronald!" Hermione answered and continued pulling Harry.

Harry still had time to say "He's in the common room."

As the too friends reached the Library, Hermione started to open thousands of books.

_a/N: I know it sucks…but review! Next one will be better…I promess!_


End file.
